Mine
by maiichandess
Summary: "Tell me. Why did you dare her to kiss me?" Apparently, Gold's question was humorous enough for Silver to burst out laughing. "I didn't even tell her exactly to kiss you. What surprised me is that she actually chose to kiss you, of all people." Mangaquestshipping


**Hey there! It's my first time publishing a fic here. This was originally published in another writing portal, thought it would be nice to share it here hehe.**

It was all too sudden for him - like how flashing lights blinded his eyes as he tried to cross the street, stopping half way and getting hit by an enormous force embodied by the largest vehicle any human could've ever imagined.

"That was just a dare. I'll be leaving now. Sorry for kissing you."

Gold couldn't believe it. It felt like his whole body froze like ice when he felt her lips on his, and quickly melted away into a puddle the moment he heard the words she said. He blankly stared at her blurry figure. Whether it's because of the increasing distance away from her or his own dizziness, he didn't know. He couldn't point out. All he knew is that she kissed him.

Crystal kissed him. In the middle of a crowded hallway. And left him like a lone candlestick glued on the floor. It's like she didn't mind how she pressed her lips into his and how such action caused his body to internally explode making normal respiration suddenly too hard for his system to handle.

He couldn't hear the squeals of the girls nearby nor the whistles from the guys who were smirking towards his direction. No. All he can think of is the way her gentle fingers making their way to his cheek as he got pulled by her. The way her eyes glittered under his surprised gaze remained in his memory like a high quality photograph. Her soft lips tasted like strawberries even though it was nothing but a sweet and innocent smack on his own. And he's definitely not licking his lips for more of the sweet taste.

Gold knew right then and there. He was losing his mind.

"Hey Gold, class i- woah, man are you alright?"

He couldn't even bring himself to respond to his friend Ruby who looked at him like he had grown tomatoes on his head. Sure enough, his face could be considered as something similar to tomatoes by now.

"It was all a dare!" he exclaimed, after minutes of staying frozen on his spot.

"Dude, get a grip. What's this all about?"

Ruby had tried to calm him by putting a hand on top of his shoulder but Gold shrugged it off.

"It was all a dare and she had the nerve to make me feel like this! I can't believe her."

By this time, Ruby had every bit of confusion etched on his face.

"Look man, whoever she is, because I really don't know who's the girl this time, she sucks. That's all I can say."

Ruby shrugged sympathetically before he continued. "I have no idea what happened, but let me tell you one thing. We need to go to class now or Professor Elm will spot us and we'll both be dead after class because honestly, the detention room is not a very nice place to stay in."

He was right. Gold knew his friend was right but somehow he couldn't get his words to register properly in his brain. The only thing circling around his mind right now was the kiss he received, the person who gave it to him and the reason why he was given such. Even after he was dragged inside the classroom, it seemed that he left his mind to the previous spot he was at. And even after he was called by his professor to answer in front and got scolded for spacing out, it didn't bother him. Not that it did before. And it's not even the first time this girl has become the subject of his thoughts.

It's not the first time she had invaded his thoughts. Heck, he couldn't even remember a single time she had left his mind.

Crystal. The name itself brings a majestic feeling and is absolutely alluring to Gold. Of course, the person bearing the name is just as majestic and alluring.

He had known her since middle school. The quiet girl who sat beside him on the last row of chairs inside the classroom, as how he described her to his friends. To him, she looked gloomy, too quiet to counter his noisy and reckless personality, thus giving her the nickname Super Serious Gal. He didn't get her approval of any sort but that didn't stop him from calling that. All these impressions of her almost disappeared the moment he saw a ghost of a smile dancing on her lips.

It was that one time when he, as usual, made a fool out of himself. It wasn't anything special nor extremely extraordinary. All he did was fall flat on his face. But ever since that day, he tried to redo such clumsiness over and over again, earning him an 'are you sure you're normal?' comment from Ruby, who happened to be his close friend already at that time.

Clumsy, silly, idiot, pervert- all these words came from her in a span of 4 years. It came on repeat. But what he wanted was not a repetition of these words but a genuine smile on her face.

At first, he didn't understand. He didn't know why he was willing to let himself get hurt and even get to a point when he pranks himself in hopes of gaining a smile from her, one of which he thought he would never see again. Until Ruby pointed it out.

'Smile? What is this? Do you like Crystal?'

Like? Is he even capable of such? He only knew he wanted to wipe out that scowl on the face and pull up the corners of her lips (although Ruby didn't know how being involved with different girls will get him anywhere). But does he really like her? It may have been hard to a middle schooler Gold to figure out things, but it's certainly not that impossible for the Gold we have now. The Gold who's more mature (that's what he thinks), who always gets what he wanted, and well, who got a kiss from the girl whom he wanted only was to give him a smile. That went from 0 to 1000 all too quick.

And now he's back at thinking about the kiss. His mind wandered to the image of her looking up at him with an innocent face, although the way her fingers curled up on his shirt conveyed the opposite. He couldn't possibly miss the tint of pink on her cheeks and the fluttering on his stomach at that moment. Were those butterflies? Moths? Bees? Mosquitoes? The mention of such sappy stuff made me sigh exasperatedly. Great I'm really losing it, he muttered.

He dared to look behind him and glanced at the clock. Only a few minutes away until lunch break but he's already itching to get the hell out of the space he was in.

He needed to find her. He needed to ask her, even if he didn't even know what he was going to ask. And most importantly, he needed to find out who the hell is the retard that gave her the dare. His disappointment upon hearing the word dare couldn't be masked but that's not really what matters to him at the moment.

As soon as the bell rang, signalling their lunch break, Gold got up from his seat and went ahead outside without even bothering to wait for their professor's signal.

His feet brought him to the cafeteria. As usual, it was crowded, with Ruby's arm slung over his shoulder.

"You didn't even wait for me. What's up with you?"

"Just needed to find someone."

Ruby's nagging suddenly became soundless against Gold's ears as a familiar sight caught his eyes. Of course, it could be him.

How could he have missed the flash of red and that annoying smirk from the crowd surrounding him?

Without another thought, Gold sped up his steps and approached a certain table.

"I knew it was you, Silver."

The said person lifted up his gaze from his food to Gold who had towered over him. He looked unfazed under his gaze but Gold was already certain. It has to be him, Silver, the person who gave the stupid dare to the girl who's just sitting a few tables away from where he was standing. He needed to remind himself to go to her right after.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb, Silver. I know you're the one who gave Kris the dare. It's not that I haven't known you for 4 years to not conclude that it was you after all."

Silver merely gave an effortless snicker on his way and Gold's gaze towards him narrowed.

"Yeah? The same thing you did to me 4 years ago about your stinky bag getting stolen? Your dumb ass might've been mistaken again."

The very first time Gold and Silver met ended up with both of them inside the discipline office after fighting over a misunderstanding. To be exact, Gold's assumptions. However, Gold is almost a hundred percent sure he's correct this time. So he did not back down.

"Tell me. Why did you dare her to kiss me?"

Apparently, Gold's question was humorous enough for Silver to burst out laughing.

"Wha- what the hell, Silver?!"

However, the boy did not budge and just kept laughing. Thankfully, he calmed down a few minutes later and propped both of his arms on top of the table.

"I didn't even tell her exactly to kiss you. What surprised me is that she actually chose to kiss you, of all people."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Gold looked like he was about to go and wage war on the red headed male but the latter ignored his protests and stood up.

"Why don't you go ask her? I'm sure only Kris knew how to answer that."

Almost immediately, Gold's head whipped towards the direction to where he saw her minutes ago but he couldn't find her anymore. Taken over by desperation, he sprinted towards the exit in hopes of catching up to her. Silver could only sigh.

"Geez, all these people interrupting my lunch time. They'll pay."

"I really don't know what's going on."

"Just some sappy shit I couldn't be bothered by. You better get ready too. Gold will be talking nonstop about it later. Have some earplugs."

At this point, Ruby could only blink his eyes in confusion. But he'll surely take his advise. He know he'll be needing it for other reasons, aside from Gold.

Meanwhile, Gold had his legs tangled as he fell for the second time. To his dismay, Crystal's still nowhere in sight. He always had the chance of meeting her and asking her but somehow he wanted to hear it from her today.

'She chose to kiss you, of all people'

Silver's words kept replaying in his mind.

Why? What was it really about?

A few more minutes of running and Gold collided with a smaller figure, to which he was thankful of his reflexes for holding both of them to keep them from falling. The other figure was Crystal.

"What are you doing running off like that?"

In a blink of an eye, the said girl had he back on the wall and her arms pinned against it.

"Kris! You- finally! What was that? This morning, why did you kiss me? No wait, what's the dare? Tell me, Kris!-"

His interrogation came to a stop at the sight of the girl he unknowingly cornered.

Her gaze is focused anywhere but him. Her cheeks are red, and her fingers were clenched into a tight fist.

"That Silver, I'm going to kill him ..."

As childish as he sounded, Gold found it annoying that she was chanting another person's name when he was right in front of him. And so, he pressed on her further which earned him a surprised squeak from the girl. Oddly enough, it satisfied him as it made her look at him.

"Kris, answer me."

"I .."

He looked at her eagerly, waiting for her to finish her sentence though he was getting more and more impatient.

"I ... I- it doesn't matter to you!"

It felt as if the whole world fell right on his head because of what he heard. But no, giving up is far from being on his vocabulary. Instead, he held her closer, leaning in with a frustrated look on his face.

"Look here, you go around kissing me and leave like nothing happened when it took me years to force that smile out of you. And you think it doesn't matter to me? Dammit, Crystal. I like you but you beat me to that fucking kiss! All I ask was a single smile and now I can't even get over at how your lips felt so nice, so soft against mine and how I wanted to be as close as that to you again!"

Maybe it's the adrenaline rush from all that running that made him forget whatever embarrassment his body is capable of doing.

"I badly want to kiss you!"

"Then why won't you?!"

Gold's head was starting to hurt. Everything's happening too fast. His mind is racing with his heart. Oh how did a simple kiss come to this declaration of feelings, pasts and desires?

"Silver dared me to kiss the person that I like! What do you expect me to do? Kiss him instead? Kiss your bestfriend, Ruby? Kiss that handsome senior from my club? Why would I? We all like different people. They can kiss whoever the hell they want. I like you so I will kiss you! There! Are you happy now?!"

He didn't answer. He didn't even know how it is possible for this to happen in one single day. But his heart soared.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do, idiot!"

"Then, can I do it?"

"H-huh?!"

By this time, Gold declared 'huh' is finally an expression of approval as his hands reached to cup her cheeks and kissed her. And Gold swear he could see the slightest smile on her lips the moment he pulled away. Well, that made him go for another and maybe a bruise on his face as he went back to class.

Bonus:

"Why did you even play such game with Silver?"

"It's okay though. He scored himself a girlfriend anyway because of me."

"What is it?"

"Can you smile for me now?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you kissed me."

"I don't see the connection."

"So do I have fall flat on my face again or do I have to kiss you?"

"Kris?"

"Idiot. I choose the latter, by the way."

* * *

**I was listening to Bazzi's song Mine while writing this, hence, the title. Because Crystal is really precious when she smiles hehe**


End file.
